University
by prometheus246
Summary: I know it's been done before but this is my take on the “take the characters from SG – 1 and stick 'em in university” storyline and it's full of shippy goodness – mostly SJ.
1. New Places

Disclaimer: don't own anything 'cept my computer, just playing.

A/N I don't really know where I'm gonna go with this but I thought it looked fun so I am having a go. This however is slightly more based on the British university system. SJ eventually. AU 'cause Janet and Carolyn are both in it. I think they are both cool. Hope you enjoy it.

University

Chapter 1 - Sam

Samantha Carter stepped out of the car, blinking in the bright sunlight and looked around her at the campus. Her father moved around from the driver's side and started towards the glass door marked "Reception." Part way there, he turned back to his daughter who was still stood looking in all directions.

"Sam?" Her attention immediately flicked back to him with the military like discipline which had ruled her life since her mother died four years ago. Jacob carter was not an unkind man but he had spent more of his daughter's life commanding young US airmen than he had being a father and ever since he had been left alone to raise Sam and her brother Mark he had simply used the methods he was used to. It was times like this he missed his wife.

Allison had been a great mom and Jacob knew that it was her that Sam really needed today. He knew Sam had been close to her mom and that today was a day that Sam would really miss her. Allison had thought about this kind of thing. When Sam first started school and her unusual IQ had begun to show his wife had told Jacob how she could see herself taking Sam to University years down the line. Saying goodbye; telling her daughter how proud she was. That was her thing and Jacob knew his wife would have done a much better job than he was going to do. But that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Sam's head was buzzing. This was a whole new place, surrounded by so many different people. It was a place where her workaholic tendencies would get her somewhere, but it was also a place where she could see herself making better friends than she ever had and the possibilities for what would happen over the next few years were frightening. Since her mom died she had thrown herself into school becoming introverted and quiet. She had some friends and had had some boyfriends, but nobody whom she would put before her ambitions of joining the United States Air force.

She followed her father towards the reception desk trying to keep a smile on her face to cover the nerves she felt as he checked her in. The university looked nice to her. It was in an old building but the interior was contemporary and practical. The reception area was large with a semi-circular desk in one corner and large, low chairs arranged in circles. Drinks and snack machines lined the wall.

Sam opened the pamphlet in her hand while the woman behind the enormous desk explained how to find Sam's dorm building. The booklet told her that student staying on campus were housed with several other students in small apartment like buildings. Each occupant had their own bedroom kitchen and bathroom and access to a large shared living space. The groups staying in each "house" were apparently random depending on when the applicant had returned their paperwork. She looked up as her Dad turned away from the desk.

"Well Sam you're gonna be damn healthy, it's about a half mile walk to you apartment block. Come on."

A/N This is totally random I know and the chapters will probably be short but it's all about the ships people. Reviews **very** welcome. Dunno when I will be able to update 'cause I am focusing on "_The Great Outdoors"_. Guess I'll write more on the one with most reviews ; P.


	2. New People

**A/N Sorry bout all the dialogging folks but I didn't want it to be too soon before they met.**

**University Chapter 2 – New People**

Jack O'Neill flicked off the ignition of is mustang and reached over to the glove box to retrieve his paperwork. After locking his pride and joy, he strode toward the large reception doors to sign in. As he waited for the smiling woman behind the desk to give him his accommodation details, he glanced around the room at the various groups already gravitating towards one another. Barbies, rockers, geeks, biker, the lot.

"It's quite a walk from here." the receptionist cut into his thoughts and he turned back to the desk. "I hope you have some stamina."

"It's fine, I have a car. Is there parking?"

"Yeah but it's first come, first served, so I'd get there quick if I were you."

"I will, thanks."

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Sam climbed out of the car, smiling. The place was great. A small two story house; which was one in a square of similar buildings surrounding an area of grass with a few parking spaces. Jacob began heaving her bags out of the back and placed them on the ground beside her before turning to give the house a critical appraisal.

"A bit small. How many people are supposed to live here?" Sam glanced over the paperwork again. Not that she hadn't read it a hundred times already.

"Uh...8."

"Eight! That's crazy."

"No it's not. It's not that small. It'll be fine. Unless I get some drug dealer for a roomy."

"Yeah ...well. It's possible."

"Sure Dad, whatever. I hope there's somewhere nearby I can get a job."

" You don't need a job Sam, that's what your savings account was for."

"I know but I'd like a bit of extra and it'll give me some freedom. You're being over protective."

"Sorry kid I can't help it. I don't think I ever faced the possibility that you'd grow up some day. It's kinda bitten me in the ass when I was least expecting it."

"Yeah, that's nice imagery thanks. I'm coming home for Christmas okay when are you gonna be available?"

"I should be home Christmas eve through boxing day. They're pulling the plug on the uh...thing we were gonna do."

"Classified - I get it."

"Yeah. So I'll see you then huh?"

"Yeah I'll be at home from about the 15th but I'll visit Mark at some point. He got a job as a computer programmer by the way."

"Yeah I'm sure that's great for him but if he wants me to know he should tell me himself."

"C'mon Dad you two can't hide from each other for ever. M--"

Sam stopped what was fast becoming an age old argument; on a tender spot of her already fragile relationship with her Dad and brother; when the door to the small house opened.

"Hi need a hand with bags?" The young woman stood in the doorway has reddish brown hair in a bob that fell to her chin; a friendly smile and an immediately approachable character about her.

Both Sam and Jacob had sheepish expressions like two kids being caught in the middle of a punch up until Sam broke the awkward silence that had settled.

"Uh...Yeah, thanks." Sam picked up two large duffels and hauled one over each shoulder.

The girl turned and yelled back into the house " T we need some muscles out here!" She jogged from the front door to Jacob who passed her one of Sam's smaller bags smiling somewhat awkwardly at her. Sam had reached the door and was struggling to squeeze through with the two bags when an enormous man with arms like tree branches, dark skin and a friendly face appeared in front of her in the most brightly coloured Hawaiian floral shirt she had ever seen.

"May I assist you?" Sam was taken aback by the respectful slightly odd way the man spoke.

"This is Teal'c. He's foreign." The short girl appeared behind Sam in the doorway and Jacob couldn't help smiling at the odd group assembling in the tiny doorway of the house.

"Yeah thanks." Sam handed one of the bags over to Teal'c giving him a grateful smile and he turned and disappeared up the stairs to the right of the door. Jacob moved to stand in the front doorway and glanced around. The house was newly built, as was most of the campus. It was simple and modern with white walls and no decoration.

"I'm Janet, by the way. I can show you upstairs so you can pick out a bedroom there's only the three of us arrived so far but it's still early so more'll probably be bunking with us."

**A/N I had loads more to put in this chapter but it went on quite a lot and I wanted to get it posted so I put this up and I can't write more till Wednesday cos I have two exams on Tuesday. But, the good news is that pretty much already have chap 3 written in my head so it'll be up quicker than this one was. Sorry this one was kinda boring but i'll put lotsa SJ tension in chap 3 for ya'll. Wish me luck with the exams guys.**


	3. First Impressions

I have reposted this chapter because of a big plot error pointed out by _phantomliberty_, she read all the chapters at once so she noticed that I'd written as though Sam knew Jonas from before and then in chapter 6 that she was meeting him for the first time-obviously not possible. I've changed this chapter and to clarify, when Jonas asks Sam out in chapter 6 it is the first time they have spoken. Loadsa thanks to phantomliberty -she rocks :D

A/N Here's the next chapter dudes and dudettes. Finally Jack n Sam meet. _Italics_ is Jack's thoughts. **Bold** is Sam's.

Enjoy!

University Chapter 3 – First Impressions

Jack reached the front door of no. 12 with a key in his hand and bags over his shoulders. He hesitated for a moment, then tried the handle to find the door swing open easily.

"Hello?...echo!" Jack grinned inanely around at the empty hall for a second until his eyes came to rest on an irritated looking man in his late 40s stood in a doorway glaring at him. _ Shit. I found the old people's home!_

Jacob gave the 'kid' who had just waltzed into what was going to be his daughter's home for the next few months his best death glare. His first impressions were not good. The tall youth gazed back at Jacob, his mouth hanging slightly open, classic 'deer caught in headlights' look stuck on his face.

Suddenly it occurred to Jack that he was still staring at this guy with his mouth open like a moron and that he should probably say something.

"Uh... is this 12 Cloisters Court?"

Sam and Janet appeared at the bottom of the stairs as if from nowhere

"Hi. Sorry we were just upstairs, we didn't hear you come in. I'm Janet Fraiser." She offered the newcomer her hand.

Jack shook the Janet's hand smiling to try and make up for his less than spectacular entrance. His eyes moved on to the tall blond stood beside her on the bottom step and he tried to hide his gulp. _Damn. Wow, I'm in BIG trouble._

"I'm Jack O'Neill." He introduced himself while reaching to take Sam's hand.

Sam had cringed inwardly at the sight of her Dad and the latest addition to their enigmatic group eyeballing each other in the hallway. She had been able to give him the once over while Janet did what she apparently was very good at by diffusing another potentially volatile situation. He was tall and well built but not tree trunk size like Teal'c. He looked athletic with untidy brown hair that was begging to have fingers run through it and a well defined face. She had zoned out while Janet was talking and when he finally met her eyes and reached to shake her hand she looked into the chocolate depths and had to stop from grabbing hold of the banister to stay upright.

**_Oh wow... Dammit, don't be stupid, he's obviously trouble. Charming is always a bad sign. It never lasts... _**She forced herself to meet his gaze with confidence and give him a gentle handshake.

"Samantha Carter. Nice to meet you."

_Very_

Teal'c Now appeared behind the two women, overshadowing them like a protective bodyguard.

"I am Teal'c" The longer than necessary handshake between Sam and Jack was broken wile Jack and Teal'c looked each other up and down and shook hands.

There was yet another lengthy silence until Sam' s brain kicked into gear and reminded her that her father was still staring down the guy Sam had been drooling over moments before.

"Oh! Uh... This is my Dad, General Jacob Carter." she gestured to her father and cursed the fact that she sounded flustered.

Immediately several things clicked into place for Jack. This explained why there was a guy in his fifties in a university condo; why the man seemed so stern and why Jack felt the need to stand up straighter around him. _Daughter of a general. Jesus Jack you know how to pick 'em. This guy'll skin my alive. Still, she's way too classy for me anyway. _Pulling his thoughts away from the blue eyes watching him in his peripheral vision, Jack held out his hand to the General, wondering if he would get all of it back.

Jacob took it and gave it a brisk shake. He getting a headache thanks to the hormones flying around the place and decided to make a quick escape. Sam accompanied him to the car to say goodbye. Her father unlocked the drivers door and turned to face her.

"Have fun kiddo; and be careful; and work hard; and you don't have to get a job if--"

"Dad! I will - to all of the above, I will." She put her arms around his neck hugging him tight. Jacob returned the embrace fighting to keep to much emotion from showing on his face. He gave her a fond smile before climbing into the car and pulling out of the court.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"We shouldn't be watching." Jack poked the other two in the back trying to get a better view.

Janet turned away from the window. Teal'c dropped the blind but continued to watch Sam and her father's goodbye through the gaps.

"Sam seems nice." Janet voiced her opinion to nobody in particular determined to be on good terms with everybody she was going to be living with.

"Mm..." Jack had been making his way automatically toward the reassuring hum of a refrigerator. His back to the others to hide the embarrassment he was sure was evident on his face when discussing the breathtaking girl he had just met."Cant figure out her Dad though. I mean, there's mean and there's downright evil. I thought he was gonna eat me just for being male." Janet snorted at Jack's comments.

"I believe General Carter is simply protective of his daughter. Perhaps something has happened in the past, which has made him more protective than most fathers."

"Teal'c right." Janet was quick to join Jacobs side. "I mean, we have no idea what makes people behave the way they do and we can't judge until you understand their motives."

Jack turned back to grin at Janet from the doorway into the kitchen. "That's deep Sigmund. You're probably right. What are you studying for anyway Janet?"

"PhD in general medicine and exotic disease, and an undergrad course in psychology."

Jack nodded his approval.

"That's a lotta study. So, Teal'c where are you from?"

"A distant country." Jack grinned again, beginning to feel more comfortable around his new roomies.

"Really? A distant one. How's the weather there?" He watched as the large man raised a solitary eyebrow in a way that Jack knew would stick with him forever, and the two strolled into the kitchen in search of food.

**A/N Hope you like. I will probably update my early or id next week, and I'll have Lots more peeps for our first four guys to meet (and drool over) much more UST from Sam and Jack and from Dan and Jan in the next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit slow moving or serious. I will try to remedy both problems (cos it's bugging me a bit) within the next coupla chapters. Any suggestions for the story, criticisms... let me know.**


	4. New Challenges

**AN Heartfelt apologies for the late updates. I Should be flogged. Making no more stupid promises about when I will update, cause I can't stick to them. Here it is...**

**Chapter 3 – New Challenges**

The evening had been spent eating, laughing and laying down some ground rules. Between Jacob leaving and midnight, when Sam finally decided was time for her to crash for the night and the others followed suit, three more people had arrived. Janet had another med student, Carolyn to keep her company. There was another "guy" guy, Cameron, who Sam had spent a lot of the night talking to, Jack noticed. Apparently their father's knew each other.

Once it was dark they didn't expect anybody else to arrive and had been lounging in the main room, mostly on the floor because there were very few chairs, Cam had raided Carolyn's bag while she was unpacking and kidnapped a beanbag, which he was sprawled on, while flipping through Jack and Teal'c's CDs when an explosion of shouting was heard from outside.

The whole group scrambled out of chairs to crowd round the window and saw in the pool of light from a street lamp in front of a house across the small square that the door was open and a group of guys stood looking out onto the street where somebody lay on the tarmac, struggling to stand with duffels on either side of them. The guys in the light of the doorway were obviously drunk and ready to start trouble. As one of them stepped onto the street, Jack saw a shadow streak across the square and emerge into the light between the drunk idiot and the person on the pavement, blonde hair caught the light.

Looking around him, his fears were confirmed.

"Shit." He bolted from the room and across the dark square, arriving in time to see the guy, who was built like a wrestler try to push Sam out of his way. The weedy guy on the ground was nursing a split lip.

As the moron's hand gripped Sam's arm Jack's stomach clenched. He threw a punch, making good contact with the other's jaw. _Not bad._ Shaking his now painful hand he watched as the guy focused on him and was ready to give the him a few more handprints on the face when out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam raise her arms quickly, throwing the man off balance and couldn't help wincing as she drove her knee fast into the drunk's groin.

The group of men who had been stood jeering in the doorway shut up. Jack watched the big guy writhing on the ground. Some of his friends looked ready to declare war when Teal'c appeared at Sam's shoulder and they thought better of it, quickly helping the injured man up and back into the house.

A huge grin spread across Jack's face. "Nice work T." He clapped the big man on the shoulder, then turned to Sam. "You okay." She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks." She helped the 'damsel in distress' up off the ground. "Are you ok?" He gave her a bright smile, despite the blood still filling his mouth, while he pushed his broken glasses back onto his face. "Yeah thanks. I uh... got the wrong house. I'm looking for number 12."

"Then you are looking for our residence." Teal'c bowed to the guy, who looked a little disturbed.

"Really? You guys are number 12? Stroke of luck. I'm Daniel Jackson." He held out his hand. Teal'c Simply bowed again.

"Teal'c." Daniel smiled back and since it was obvious he wasn't going to get a handshake from Teal'c he tried Jack. Jack eyed the guy warily. He was a geek, there was no doubting it._ For cryin' out loud_ But the man had a friendly smile and he could hardly come to the guys rescue, then brush him off_ Yeah it was really this guy you were trying to rescue jackass. The person you actually came to help could apparently whoop your ass if she wanted to. _He shook Daniel's hand,

"Jack O'Neill." He and Teal'c turned and began walking back toward the house while Sam made her introduction. "He's a geek." Teal'c raised an eyebrow to Jack's comment.

"He appears to be a good person."

"I know I'm just sayin...You know this means we'll have to look out for him?" Jack sighed, resigned to his fate as body guard of geeks. _Still Sam's a geek..._

"Indeed." Jack wasn't sure but he thought he saw traced of an amused smile of the dark man's face.

Sam and Daniel caught up with them at the door, Janet, Cam and Carolyn stood looking at Sam with a new admiration.

"Jesus Sam, where'd you learn that?" Cam's mouth was hanging open.

"Oh, uh...my brother." She smiled shyly round at them all as they clapped her and Jack on the backs. Teal'c took Daniel's bags from him, drawing attention to him stood looking nervous in the doorway. More introductions were made and then Daniel was dragged into the kitchen by Janet and Carolyn to be cleaned and patched up. Jack couldn't help thinking that he seemed to enjoy the attention.

Sam turned to follow Cam back into the living room when Jack caught her arm.

"Sure you're OK?"

"Yeah. I can take care of myself but... thanks for watching my six." Jack gave her a cockeyed grin at her use of the military term and she felt her knees weaken. _ Puddle on the floor Sam, pull it together!_ She almost had her heart rate back to bearable but Jack crushed all her chances when he turned his Minnesotan accent up to full and drawled

"yahsureyoubetcha."

**AN I had real trouble figuring out what to do, but then this came to me and thought 'Hell yeah' so I wrote this and I'm pretty damn proud of it (especially the sweet little exchange between Sam and Jack) but let me know what you think.**


	5. Several Lucky Mistakes

**AN Okay, next chapter and one more character to introduce. I would have posted earlier but when I got back I needed to recover because, due to my impeccable timing, I got two days out into the wilderness of Ontario in a canoe, when my appendix ruptured. Yay. Anyway, I hope to post maybe 2 or 3 chapters over the school holidays so lets get on with it :D**

**gatermage: Thank you v. much for your idea about Vala. I can't believe I didn't think of shaking things up by doing that. Well done!**

Chapter 6 - Several Lucky Mistakes

Two nights later Sam was woken by Janet shaking her shoulder. She peered blearily past the other woman's shoulder to the glowing alarm clock.

"Janet-- it's two o'clock the morning."

"I know Sam but listen.." Janet seemed to hold her breath and Sam listened. From downstairs she could hear scratching and the occasional thud. She was amazed that it hadn't woken her, she usually woke at the smallest sound. She sat up further in bed.

"It sounds like somebody's trying to break in.."

"That's what I thought. What should we do."

"Let's go see." She threw off the covers and moved to the open door. Janet followed somewhat apprehensively. Carolyn, appeared to have just been woken by the movement in the rooms on either side of her, she stood in her doorway peering, half asleep at Sam and Janet as the two women made their way to the top of the stairs.

"What's going --" She stopped speaking as she heard thee scratching. The three women stared down the stairs to the dark shape visible beyond the glass in the front door.

Sam made to move down the stairs, Janet caught hold of her arm.

"Safety in numbers Sam. We should wake the guys."

"Janet's right. We have three strong, hunky men living with us" Sam's mind wandered to Jack momentarily before she caught herself and looked back to Carolyn, blushing furiously "...might as well put them to some use." Carolyn couldn't help smirking as waited for her fellow med student to take the bait. The confusion on Janet's face was obvious even in the dark.

"There are four men living with us."

Carolyn threw Sam a wink before answering. "I know that but I was excluding Daniel from from 'strong and hunky'." _3, 2, 1 ..._

"Daniel's not as weedy as people keep saying. He works out. I went to the gym with him yesterday after his Ancient Languages tutorial." _ We have lift off_ Janet spoke very quickly in Daniel's defense. Her hands were on her hips and she gave both Carolyn and Sam a glare that dared them to contradict her. Nobody in the house besides Daniel and Janet had failed to notice how well the two had got on since Daniel had arrived and all had enjoyed dropping not-so-subtle hints and watching the fireworks that followed.

Sam couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the time or the place for this particular game. She placed a hand on Janet's arm to calm her as she woman glared daggers at Carolyn.

"We know Janet, we all like Daniel, but right now we have a more serious situation to deal with..." She nodded to the door and both med students' attentions were now wholly back on the scratching and thudding; and the rattling which now accompanied it as the door was shook open. The person that entered the small hallway was huge: not quite as tall as Teal'c but twice as wide and bulky. Hidden in shadow all the three could see of him was his bulk as he shuffled awkwardly down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Yeah..." Sam mumbled "you're right we should definitely wake the guys."

Janet got back to the top of the stairs first.

"I'll wake Daniel, you two get the others..." She disappeared quickly into the shadows at the far end of the landing and Sam and Carolyn shared an amused glance as they heard Daniel's door squeak open. Carolyn moved to Cam's door and disappeared behind it. _ In any other circumstances this would be the weirdest thing..._ preparing herself for the raised pulse and high blood pressure she knew she would soon have, she moved to the only door with a Homer Simpson door sign and took a deep breath before entering.

Jack lay sprawled across his bed in a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. The nights had been warm and the blankets had been pushed down so they that only covered his lower legs. He was on his front, facing away from the door. Sam moved around the bed, willing her heart to stop beating so loudly. _Oh god he looks hot...and adorable. Trust him to be the only person who could ever look both hot and adorable at the same time. _His hair was sticking out in every direction and she immediately occupied her hands, spinning the dial on her watch so that she wouldn't be tempted to smooth it down. _Wouldn't be tempted? Yeah right!_

She crouched down and took a moment, figuring out how to wake him. Having decided that simply shaking his shoulder was as neutral as she could get, she reached out and shook him lightly. He was warm and she was caught off guard by the urge to simply carry on touching him. _ Jesus Sam get control of yourself. He's about as far away from you type as you can get and he clearly feels the same way about you. Just stop being so pathetic and..._

"Sam?"

Usually Jack found that when he opened his eyes, Sam went away. Right now though, she was crouched beside the bed with her warm hand on his shoulder, a far away look in her eyes, in the middle of the night...definitely a dream. She was still staring into space and only noticed he was awake when he touched her face as he had dreamt, on more than one occasion over the two nights since he met her.

The touch to her face startled Sam out of her silent self berating so suddenly that she yelped. _ Actually yelped, god what is wrong with me?_ And fell backward onto the floor, banging her head sharply on the radiator mounted on the wall behind her.

Ok so, not a dream _Shit!_ Judging by the painful thud when she fell backward Sam was not a figment of his imagination but was in fact the real, breathing, not-his-to-touch Sam. _ And you just stroked her face and scared the hell out of her you fucking idiot! _ He threw himself off the bed and onto the floor beside her. "Shit, Sam are you ok?" He helped her sit up, automatically running his fingers through her hair on the back of her head to check for an injury.

"No I'm fine." She stood quickly, her face burning in embarrassment. "It's just, theressomebodyinthehouse."

_Pause_

"Run that by me again?" She could have killed him for the wise-ass smile on his lips but settled for a glare.

"A person has broken into the house and is, at the moment, rooting around downstairs. Janet thought we should wake you guys up before we confronted him so unless you want you precious guiness stolen..." She spoke carefully, her glare telling him where he could stick his smug bastard grin.

Jack caught onto to her tone and the seriousness of the situation. He threw open the closet, grabbing a Hockey stick out of the back and followed Sam out of the door.

The group edged down the stairs, Jack, Jack's hockey stick and Teal'c at the front and a sleepy looking Daniel in the back. Once on the ground floor, Jack signaled that they should split up. He lead Janet, Cameron and Daniel round to the front doorway into the kitchen. Sam, Carolyn and Teal'c made their way through the dining room to the other door, cutting off any escape and stood hidden in the shadows watching as the intruder rummaged around in the cupboards.

The man still was not visible in the low light and Jack was made uneasy by how little this...thing looked like a human being. He bulged in odd places wasn't in the least bit symmetrical; not to mention that the sheer size of him, horizontally speaking, was mind boggling. Behind him Daniel let out and audible yawn but stopped when Cam elbowed him in the ribs. _Well, now or never O'Neill._ Moving forward silently in his bare feet, jack stopped behind the man, currently digging in the cookie jar. He raised the hockey stick high over his head and--

Daniel was tired. He was unbelievably tired. His Ancient Languages tutorial had finished at 4.30 after which he had been in the gym with Janet until 7. Daniel had never done any serious working out in his life. He had a good metabolism and ate well. He was healthy but had never felt the need to build himself up.

However, Janet had mentioned in passing conversation that she would be in the gym from 4 and would very much like company. In the face of her big brown eyes, Daniel had found himself agreeing before it registered what he had just agreed to. It had paid off however, when she had suggested that they grabbed dinner together in town afterward. Despite the unendurable pains all over his body from the hours spent in the gym he had been unable to stop smiling as they chatted over burgers in the diner they found tucked away behind Walmart. Daniel had been up until two hours ago reading up on some of the topics related to his tutorial before finally collapsing with his face between the pages, which is where Janet had found him only minutes ago.

Now she stood close in front of him watching Jack sneak up on the man in the kitchen, but Daniel was feeling the aches in his arms and legs returning. He also caught the scent of Janet's shampoo under his nose and felt decidedly more comfortable. He lent sideways, happy to relax against the wall...and the light switch.

The kitchen was suddenly brightly illuminated. The man with his hand in the cookie tin spun around quickly and seeing Jack with his hockey stick raised above his head, turned instantly white. His eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the tiled floor unconscious; the large bags hanging awkwardly off his neck and the shoe box under one arm hitting the ground beside him.

Jack's dropped the hockey stick with a clatter and stared at the man on the floor. He looked back to the two doorways. The faces he saw there mirrored his own shock and exasperation. He crouched down to the body on the floor and pulled the familiar university paperwork from the jacket pocket, reading out loud to the rest of the group.

"Jonas Quinn, campus resident at...number 12." He looked back at the man lying unconscious in front of him. "He's supposed to live here and I nearly beat him up with a hockey stick."

Cam joined Jack at the man's side.

"I guess we should get him upstairs into the spare bedroom."

"Yeah. T, think you can carry him?"

"Indeed." The three women stepped forward to help extricate Jonas from the bags around him. Teal'c crouched to lift the man off of the floor and as he did so, Jonas opened his eyes.

"What... who are you?" He peered at the seven faces above him and his face registered his shock as his eyes fell on the big man closest to him.

"I am Teal'c. I will assist you to your room Jonas Quinn"

"Oh, right."

Teal'c lead Jonas from the room and up the stairs followed by Carolyn, Janet and Sam with the bags. Jack, Cam and Daniel joined them as they waited on the landing for him to change. Now that the shock had worn off, it was obvious that Jack was irritated. _ What the hell was he doing sneaking around?_

"Ok who decided to turn on the light and scare everyone to death!" Daniel looked at his bare toes. "Daniel, so help me, I'd have been quite happy just pumelling him and sorting out the logistics in the morning." He waved his hands in frustration as he spoke but all could tell that he didn't mean what he was saying.

Jonas's door opened a crack and the others entered the room. Jonas was stood beside the bed in flannel pajamas, his face still pale and he swayed slightly as he spoke.

"So, I got the right house? This is number 12... and you guys all live here?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"No Jones, here's the truth, we're a group of soldiers in a top secret branch of the military who defend the earth from aliens, this is our headquarters and you're our new feeble alien sidekick."

Jonas gazed at Jack for a moment longer before giving up the fight and fainting into his pillows. Jack sighed and turned to leave the room, only to be met with six disapproving faces. "What! It was just a joke!"

**AN Ok this was quite a long chapter, go me. I thought it was a fun idea but I'm not sure how well it actually came across. That's where you come in- review to your hearts content! I won't update again till I've updated _TGO. _Hope everybody's summers are going well.**

**Prometheus246**


	6. Some Not so lucky Mistakes

**Hi guys, this is chapter 6. Hope you're enjoying so far – hanks for all your nifty reviews and a big thank you to anybody who got in touch with helpful ideas : D**

**I know you're all gonna hate me for what happens in this chapter but its the way these kinda stories tend to go. I'll try to think of something really BIG and unexpected to make this story different to all the others (not that they aren't all great!) so if anybody has any really profound ideas please let me know and you'll get the credit :D**

Chapter 6 – Some-not-so-lucky Mistakes

Jack scribbled the last of his notes on "The Gas Giants of Our Solar System" and began frantically stuffing his things back into his bag. Astronomy may be interesting, but he had just seen something much more interesting walk past the door of the lecture hall.

Racing to the end of the row and down the steps to the door, he hurriedly apologised to a girl he'd almost knocked over the benches in front. He sprinted out of the door halting in the crowded corridor to try and catch sight of her again. Through the multitudes of people he caught sight of a flash of blonde. Sam was walking on the edge of a group of chatty kids in white lab coats. As he watched she laughed at a group joke and Jack's breath was knocked out of him by the way her face lit up when she was happy. He hadn't seen her really cheerful since they met and he decided it was an mood he should work hard to put her in from now on.

"SAM!" His voice sounded loud in his head but she didn't show any sign of hearing him. Then,--

"Hi Jack!" He spun around.

"Oh, hi Anise." Jack kicked himself inwardly. Outwardly, he gave her the friendliest smile he could muster in his current frustration. Anise had made her intentions toward Jack clear from the moment they had met in their first tutorial. Jack moved across two seats in the home that Anise wouldn't be able to reach his thigh anymore and had made a quick escape as soon as the professor had switched off her projector. Since then he had made a conscious effort to avoid her. This time however, he had been distracted. Anise stepped closer to him and he tried to back away but found it difficult due to the row of lockers behind him.

"I was going to head into town for a drink or two with some friends. Would you care to join us? We could always ditch the others later to be alone." She rested a hand on Jack's forearm and gave him what she obviously thought was an appealing smile. It made Jack somewhat nauseous.

Jack pretended to think about it as he craned his neck over the crowd to see if Sam was still nearby. He found her blue eyes and she held his gaze for a moment across the distance between them. _I need rescuing._

"Uh...maybe another time Anise. It's a Tuesday and if I'm not in on Tuesday nights, nobody gives Teal'c his meds. We'd have a fully fledged bogey monster by tomorrow morning." He took advantage of Anise's genuine confusion to whip around the corner into the little boys room, where he leaned against the door for a moment catching his breath and praying Sam was still around. He really needed to see her smile again, somehow that would solve all his problems. And maybe while she was at it she could give him a nice mass--

"Jack?"

Daniel jumped back in alarm when Jack seemed to almost leap out of his skin.

"Daniel!" He breathed heavily "Don't do that."

"Sorry, Jack. I'll see you later I guess."

"Yeah...later, sure thing Danny." Edging round Jack like he was a dangerous animal Daniel slipped out of the door trying to hide his smirk. Something had Jack really wound up and Daniel wanted to find out what.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

**AN I'm really not sure how well Sam's thought process worked when written down. I struggled with it and think it may be out of character.**

15 minutes earlier...

"...so you see, only by combining the two chemicals in a fusion reaction can you make the energy levels or electron shells complete."

Sam yawned as she finished her notes. This was easy stuff. Once finished, she gathered her things and moved along the row toward the exit. The space around the door was packed as students pushed through and Sam held back to avoid being crushed in the throng. Somebody took hold of her elbow and turned her around. She came face to face with Jonas Hanson. This was the only class she had with him and the impression she'd gotten of him was that he was big headed but now he was smiling at her in a friendly way. She returned his smile.

"Hi, Sam I was just wondering if you fancied a night out on the town with me tonight. There's a couple of places I know and was looking for some fine company." His smile turned a shade more predatory and she stepped back from his hand which was still holding her arm, giving herself time to think. _ Not a good idea! But why not? He's not my type. All he asked for was company. But I know what he really wants. What about Jack?...What about Jack? There's nothing between me and Jack...Jonas is more my type than Jack anyway...why shouldn't I?_

"I'm not sure Jonas, I told my house mate Janet I'd help her study..." _Where did that come from?_

"OK, well that's cool. Here's my number in case you change your mind." He handed her a slip of paper, keeping their hands together longer than necessary. "Call me."

"I will." Jonas winked at her and left. _ He has a nice smile_.

Sam left the room quickly before she could change her mind and mingled into the mas of people streaming both ways along the corridor.

"Hey Sam." Sam turned to see the owner of the voice and found Janet grinning at her as she strolled by with a group of other med. students in white lab coats. She hurried to join them and walked beside Janet, chatting about lessons and plans for the evening.

"So, Sam, you looked kinda lost right now outside the lecture hall. Something wrong?"

"No, I just got asked out by Jonas."

"What?"

"Not Quinn, Jonas Hanson. He's in my Molecular Chemistry class."

"Oh. Did you say yes?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just didn't feel like it tonight."

"You've got to have some kind of a life besides study you know Sam."

"I will, I mean I do, I just didn't feel like going out tonight. "

Sam paused at the sound of her own name being called. The voice was familiar, probably Jonas looking for her again. She continued walking alongside Janet in silence. Janet was watching her friend closely while Sam was in thought. That voice was definitely familiar but it wasn't Jonas, it was--- She spun around, searching the crowd desperately for the face she wanted to see. _Why? _ After several moments of frantic searching, she spotted him and gasped.

Jack had his back to a locker, a pretty girl practically cradled between his legs, while he smiled, glancing in her direction, their eyes meeting for just a moment. The sight was like a kick in the guts for Sam. Why had he called her, to rub this in her face? _Don't be stupid, Sam, he never cared about you that way, Jack O'Neill doesn't give a damn about me...and I don't need him to._

Pulling her gaze away from Jack and the limpet attached to him, Sam strode round the corner, moving purposefully and only stopping when she had shut the door of the girls restroom behind her.

Janet watched from the other side of the hall as Sam practically fled into the girl's bathroom. Something was going on with her new best friend and she was going to find out what.

Taking a moment to get her breath back Sam pulled her phone from the pocket of her jeans and dialed the number on the scrap of paper Jonas had given her. She waited while it rang, her jaw clenched.

"Jonas? hi, it's Sam...I've changed my mind about tonight..."

**AN Okay I personally am not too proud of this chapter. I don't like all the dialogue and I hate writing phone conversations. I'm aware that I'll get plenty of hate mail for this but c'mon you all knew it had to happen. I don't think this chapter is great but I'd very much like feedback sooo...press the button :D**


	7. When It All Goes Wrong

**OK, so i admit, I've had some trouble figuring out how i wanted the whole Jack/Jonas/Sam situation to go. I don't want it to be too easy for them. Anyway, I'm gonna go with this and if i decide i don't like it I'll repost with something different.**

**Chapter 7 - **

Sam let Jonas open the door to the bar for her, his hand rested on the skin of her back and she fought the urge to move away from him. The inside of the bar and restaurant was darker than she expected, but she was pleasantly surprised by his choice of venue. There was soft music playing from a live jazz band and the tables were nicely spaced out around the dance floor with the bar off to one side .

Once inside the bar, Jonas lead Sam to a table in the corner, out of the way of other people. Once he made sure she was sat down he took he coat from her hand and left in the direction of the coat hooks. When he returned, Sam was glancing around the place, taking in the atmosphere.

"Would you like something to drink?" She jumped but recovered quickly and nodded, smiling.

" White wine spritzer please."

Jonas smiled at her choice. _This girl has style_. And left Sam sitting alone again while he fetched the drinks. Sam looked around again, trying to make herself feel more at ease. _This was nice, Jonas was being the perfect, charming gentleman. He had opened the door for her, taken her coat and was fetching her drink. - What more could a girl want?_

"Jack!? What are you doing here?"

"Sam!" _SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! "_I..uh... I'm here with ...uh--"

"Anise" the other woman put in helpfully. Jack was still repeating his mantra over in his head. _SHIT SHIT SHIT! Why had he let Anise bring him here for crying out loud!?_

"Yeah, Anise!" Jack tried to grin while mentally kicking himself in the butt." So...what're you doing here?

Sam could think of nothing she wanted more than a nice earthquake right now to get her out of this conversation.

"I'm uh...here with..."

"Hey Sam sweetheart, who are your friends?" _Sweetheart!? _Jack glanced at Sam as Sam glanced at Jack, both blissfully unaware that the same thought had hit them both at the same time. Sam shook herself. _Where the hell did he get off on calling me that?_ _Never mind that now Sam, keep your shit together and answer the question._

"Oh hey, your back." She gave him a winning smile. " This is Jack O'Neill, he's one of my house mates and this is ...uhh--"

"Anise." Jack's date smiled widely around at them all.

"Right of course, Anise." Sam all but smacked herself in the forehead as she said the name. Sarcasm oozing from every letter.

Jack's jaw was clenched and he was sure that they must be able to hear his teeth grinding. _Sweetheart!?_ _So Sam and this guy were like that were they? _

"Well, " he looked around at the rest of the cosy little group with a smile plastered firmly on his face, being sure to look casual and unaffected by this little 'situation.' "We don't wanna intrude on your evening Sam, Jonas...so we'll just grab a table over there somewhere." He waved vaguely toward the farthest corner of the room. "Hope you kids enjoy yourself." With his little speech done, Jack threw his arm around Anise's waist to lead her away from Jonas and Sam's table. Sam watched him go, her glare almost setting fire to the arm that Jack had _so casually slung around his bimbo. What the hell is your problem Sam you've got a date here in case you'd forgotten. _ Jonas was looking expectantly at her when she turned back to him.

Throughout the evening, Jonas was polite, attentive and funny. Not that Sam noticed much. She spent most of her time trying to catch a glimpse of Jack and his date, across the room.

Jack could hardly take his eyes off Anise...when he did, she tended to touch him in very suggestive ways, so he had to keep watching her ( :P) The rest of his time was spent getting as drunk as possible; watching the clock behind the bar and watching Sam. The more alcohol he consumed the more he wanted to rip the smarmy smile right off of Jonas's face. The guy was with the best looking woman in the place and clearly knew it. _Who was he kidding? Sam was never gonna look twice at a dumb schmuck like him, fresh from a screwed up childhood, when she could have good looking, rich, refined guys. She had class and she needed someone who was her equal. Jack was 20 and in his first year of university for christ's sake. The two years he had been held back, to be fair were not his fault but honestly what was he thinking fawning over Sam!? He really must be a loser._

By ten o'clock Jack had just about had enough. His brooding had increased and he was now thoroughly miserable, with a date who clearly thought he was enjoying her advances, since they kept coming.

"C'mon." He stood, taking Anise's arm to help her from her seat. He would have been perfectly happy to leave her, as dates went this was not one of his successes and he was in no hurry to see her again. However, Jack had never been the kind of guy who would leave a drunk vulnerable woman to get home on her own. Sam watched as Jack left the bar a scowl on his face that would make Genghis Khan shiver, Anise hanging limply to his waist.

She actually found that once he had left she could somewhat enjoy her evening with Jonas. He was clearly intelligent;hoping for a career in military intelligence; he had two younger brothers. He had a boyish sense of humor that she found a little immature but on the whole he was a nice guy.

Jonas walked her from the bar back to Cloisters Court. She held his hand and laughed at his jokes but her mind was back on Jack. _Why had he left so early and looking so pissed? Anise was a pretty girl. Not up there on the IQ but Jack clearly hadn't been bothered by that in the hallway earlier..._

Jonas stopped when they reached Sam's front door and turned to face her. Reaching out he slid his fingers loosely into her hair.

"You look fantastic Sam. I really enjoyed tonight."

Sam glanced up from the spot on the ground that she been studying. "Me too." He kissed her softly and figuring she had nothing to lose, Sam responded. As soon as she kissed him back, it was like a switch had flicked in Jonas. He immediately took control, pushing his tongue into her mouth and tangling with hers.

Sam was taken aback to say the least. She had gained an impression of him throughout the evening that there was more to him than he showed. He seemed to want to give little away. He had also lead the conversation for most of the night in a way that had suggested he like his women silent but she had never pegged him for someone who was this forceful when it came down to it.

She was forced to step backward to maintain her balance but he came with her. It was not overall unpleasant just...a little intimidating. Still, she kissed him back. When Jonas finally seemed to need to breathe Sam's chest was heaving to get her breath back. He gave her a sheepish but charming smile as he took in her flushed face.

"I'm sorry if I took you by surprise, I just really--" SMACK!

Jack had dropped Anise off at her flat. Taking the keys from her hand, unlocking the door for her and pushing her inside before she had chance to give him a goodnight kiss.

He thought about catching a cab to the other side of campus but decided against it. The ten minute walk would cool him down and dull down some of the effects of the alcohol. Jack was no lightweight but he had had a lot.

Arriving back at Cloisters Court he entered the square down the side of one of the houses, buildings, stopping suddenly when he caught sight of a couple standing in front of number 12. He clenched his teeth as he watched Jonas _ That slime! t_ouching Sam's hair. Then the guy practically jumped her! Jack had no desire to stand around outside watching a make out session but he could hardly walk right past them into the house. _ Jesus, Jonas was really going for it! What did he think she was, a piece of meat!? That just wasn't right! Was it his place to step in? _ Sam stumbled backward, her hands pressed to Jonas' shoulders, but the guy just wouldn't let up. He was practically eating her.

Jack had seen enough. Stepping out of the shadows, he crossed the parking lot in a few long strides. Sam had finally managed to get the bastard off her face but somehow the guy seemed pleased with himself, his hands still holding onto her while she struggled to breathe. Wasting no time, Jack threw a punch at the guy as soon as he was within arm's reach.

Sam saw the fist fly from nowhere and Jonas went down. Sitting on the pavement he focused on his attacker and was immediately on his feet.

"What the fuck is your problem O'Neill!?" He glared at the taller man, telling him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't afraid of him.

"My problem!? My problem is with you putting your hands on her like that!!"

"Jack! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sam couldn't believe he had just floored her date. _ What the fuck was he playing at!? Showing up at the bar then this! Where the hell did he get the idea that it was his job to watch her?_

" Leave it Sam." Jonas' voice was calm despite the blood running down his chin from his split lip. "It's fine. He's a drunk idiot." Jack said nothing but clenched his fists as the two men stared each other down. More blows may have been exchanged had not Teal'c appeared at the door behind Sam wearing just a pair of sweat pants and exposing a broadly muscled chest which neither of the two men outside wanted to tangle with.

"Is everything alright Samantha?" Sam did not look at him. She kept her eyes on the two men in front of her.

"Everything's fine Teal'c." Teal'c nodded and closed the door. Jonas threw it a nervous glance.

"I'm gonna head off Sam. I'll see you tomorrow." He took a step back toward her. Looking at her closely. "Call me?"

"I will." He flashed her a quick smile, threw a disgusted look in Jack's direction and walked away into the dark street beyond the Court.

Once he was out of sight, Sam rounded on Jack. " What in the hell do you think you were doing!?" Jack's face had calmed once Jonas Had left but now he couldn't hide his surprise.

"What did it look like I was doing? Giving the guy a foot massage!? He was all over you like a rash!"

"So?"

"So? So... I thought..." He trailed off.

" You thought what Jack? That I needed you protection? That I'm some naïve little girl who can't make her own decisions? I'm not like that girl you had all over you tonight!"

"Wha--?"

"Oh please, she's been passed around like spare change! "

Jack was so shocked he floundered for words. He had honestly thought he was doing Sam a favor and now she clearly hated him more than ever. Her words stung and his hurt gave him voice.

"Come on Sam! You Can't be that blind! The guy only wants one thing, and it's NOT a foot massage!! He wants your body Sam! That's all they all want and the thing I don't get is you seem perfectly happy to give it to them! You're right you're not like Anise- she doesn't have the brains to do anything more with herself! But you... you chose to be that way!" It was the wrong thing to say; it wasn't true; he was in her face and he knew it, but honestly at the moment he didn't care. He'd already lost Sam's friendship- may as well make a good job of it.

Sam could not believe that Jack could be so callous. Where was the fun, charming guy she had first met. The guy who's smile had turned her into a liquid? He was so different now, even his looks seemed to have gone. This was the hard, cruel ugly Jack, and she hated him. For a moment she looked into his eyes, trying to find the man she had almost been falling in love with, but she couldn't see him.

She took a breath, throwing any vestiges of feeling for him out of her mind.

"I don't need to be protected, I don't need to be watched. I don't need you."

She turned and walked into the house, closing the door behind her and leaving Jack in the dark.

**AN I'm not top notch happy about the way this chapter turned out. I think it's quite out of character but hey! Love makes us do crazy things right? Maybe you guys liked it, maybe you didn't (I sound like Agent Smith) let me know :D**


	8. Early Hours Encounters

**AN Ok, I have received requests for more Dan/Jan so here it is. **

**Chapter 8 – Early Hours Encounters**

Closed the curtain in the guys bathroom and waited quietly by the door until he heard the soft thud of Sam's bedroom door closing. Opening the door, he edged through the gap and tiptoed back across the landing watching over his shoulder for any sign of Jack entering the house or Sam coming back out of her room. He was almost at his door when--

"Ouch!" Somebody stepped on his bare foot, causing him to yelp none too quietly and spin around knocking the small person off their feet onto the floor with a loud thud and a similar yelp.

"Ow! What--?" Janet did not get the chance to finish her question as a hand closed over her mouth. She was about to getting down to the task of panicking when another hand raised her face and she caught sight of a pair of familiar blue eyes behind adorable glasses. Immediately she relaxed.

Satisfied that she was not going to scream, Daniel took his hand away from her mouth – a small, unbidden part of his mind telling him that he would not be washing it for a long time if he could possibly help it.

"Daniel? What're you--?"

"Not here." He helped her to her feet and tugged her toward his bedroom door behind her. Once it was safely shut, she turned to him.

"What's going on?"

"Sam and Jack, they just had a huge argument. Jack hit her date in the face.

"I know!"

"It was really ugly Janet. They only met a couple of weeks ago but they always got on and-- What?"

"I know. I was watching from the women's bathroom. I was on my way back to my room when you elbowed me in the face." Daniel began to apologise but Janet gave him a smile and assured him there were no hard feelings.

"So we were both spying. Honestly Janet I thought better of you." he mock scolded her. Even though he knew she had a heart of gold he was under no illusion that the little doctor-in-training was any kind of saint.

"Yeah, of course you did but what are we going to do about this?"

"About what?" Daniel had been watching her mouth as she talked but hadn't actually taken in any of the _words_ she had said.

"Daniel! Please try and stay focused. I'm talking about Sam and Jack."

"Oh, that. Well what _can_ we do?"

"I don't know."She thought for a moment before continuing. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think they like each other."

"What? They're like chalk and cheese!"

"So? Come on Daniel you've seen the looks they give each other. Sam would never let herself get that upset over some guy unless she cared a hell of a lot about him."

"I suppose... but that was before tonight. I never thought I'd see her that angry. It was scary."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I think they just need time. But we need to persuade them not to give up on each other. "

"You mean as friends?"

"Yeah, I think if we pressed anything else they'd deny it."

"Wait-what do you mean 'we'?"

"You and me. I'll work on Sam, you work on Jack."

"What!? Jack can't stand me. You really think he's going to take advice from me!?" He couldn't understand why Janet thought he stood a chance trying to reason with Jack. He was much closer to Sam.

"Despite what you think Daniel, Jack's fond of you. He'd listen."

"But-- oh fine! I'll try, but that's all I'm promising."

Janet laughed when she saw his pouting face in the light coming in his bedroom window. Without thinking, she put out a hand to touch his cheek. Daniel's breath hitched. He could see her big brown eyes in the light from the street and a strand of her hair fell from it's loose fastening at the back of her head to cast a shadow across her face. She was beautiful.

Daniel took a step forward, reaching out to tuck the strand behind her ear. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. When she responded, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and the kiss deepened. When they separated, several moments later, Janet's face was flushed as she met his eyes and smiled shyly.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you."

"Me too."

Daniel took a breath and forged ahead. "Janet...stay here tonight. Not to do anything- that would be too fast but...just stay." Janet couldn't help smiling at his less than confident request and reached up to run her hand through his hair, planting another kiss on his lips.

"OK."

**AN Those two are adorable. There'll be a bit more of them being cute next chapter along with some Cam/Carolyn and we'll find out what happens when Daniel tries to reason with Jack. Reviews loved.**


	9. A Step In The Right Direction

**AN sorry it's been a while. I don't have another exam until the 24th (energy, control and continuity – oh joy!) So I'm hoping to get a couple of things written this week. One chapter for this and one for TGO. So, enjoy.**

**Chapter 9 – A Step In The Right Direction**

The only response to Daniel and Janet arriving together in the kitchen next morning, both sporting satisfied, sleepy smiles was a slightly raised eyebrow from Teal'c. Cameron and Jonas, the only other occupants in the room said nothing.

Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard, Daniel slumped in a chair at the table and began concocting his usual cereal mega-mix from everything that was in reach. Janet was just taking the milk from him when Sam arrived in the kitchen, still in last night's clothes. The conversation died at the sight she made. Her hair sticking up from where she had slept on it with gel in; smudged makeup and a thoroughly miserable expression.

Cam grabbed a slice of toast for her as she sat beside him.

"You alright Sam? Late night?" He smirked, but she didn't pick up on his innuendo and simply nodded and smiled weakly at him. The smile disappeared from Cameron's face. "You have any classes today?"

"Three O'clock."

"Well, that's good. You'll have time to have some aspirin, coffee and...wash your hair." She finally gave him a genuine smile. It was brief it he decided he dared push the issue. "What happened last night? You thought this guy was something else and then he turned out to be just another asshole?"

"Yes!" Her vehement response made The three men sat with her to jump away slightly. Realising he was actually talking about Jonas, Sam shook her head and quickly tried to cover her mistake. " I mean...no, Jonas is...fine. He's fine."

"Ok." No more was said on the subject as each concentrated very hard on their own food for a few moments.

A few minutes later, Carolyn passed through the kitchen in a veritable whirlwind - fully dressed, grabbing a bread roll and calling a general 'good morning' on her way to the front door. The door shut behind her with a snap.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Sam looked at Jonas curiously. _What is he counting for?_ "zero." Cam threw himself out of his seat, grabbing his jacket and shoving his feet into his shoes before there was another snap as the front door closed behind him. Sam looked quizzically at Jonas again.

"You knew that was gonna happen?" Jonas looked around the table at the four faces gazing at him.

"Well, yeah. It happens every other morning. Carolyn goes jogging and Cameron always hesitates,then follows. I thought you guys'd noticed."

"No."

"Oh. Well, I'm quite observant. It's a weird knack I have."

Daniel was looking at Jonas with a look of supreme jealousy. Janet elbowed him and he shut his mouth.

Sam had forgotten all about her earlier troubles until footsteps on the stairs announced Jack's arrival. She stared at his back as he pulled his leather jacket on, studiously avoiding looking in their direction. Pulling out his car keys he opened the front door.

During this time, Daniel and Janet were having a furious argument in mime. Janet violently gesturing in Jack's direction and Daniel trying to persuade her to leave it be. The argument stopped at the sound of the door opening as Janet shouted.

"Jack?" He did not turn to face them, but paused in leaving the house.

"Yeah?"

"Daniel could use a lift. Do you mind?"

"Isn't Daniel capable of asking for himself?" Jack's voice held sarcasm but without the humor. Janet eyed Daniel meaningfully and he sighed.

"Sorry Jack. I had my mouth full. I could really use a lift into town. Could you drop me off on your way?"

"Sure Danny. How long do you need?"

"Oh, I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." Daniel bent down to mutter dangerously in Janet's ear before he left to get ready.

"You owe me one."

She gave him a brilliant smile.

"You can count on it."

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Jack drove along the main road that round around the side of campus, through a busy shopping district that was almost entirely choked with other students.

The car windows were wide open. He had hoped that the extra noise of the wind billowing around the interior of the car would discourage Daniel from making conversation. All it had done was make Daniel sneeze almost continuously in between hurried phrases that Jack hadn't really been paying attention to. He really wasn't in the mood for idle chat with their resident geek-meister.

Daniel continued valiantly to try and engage Jack in the conversation, fully aware that the man was paying him little or no attention whatsoever. He sighed, breaking off and deciding to try getting a response, with a slightly different approach. One that put him in significantly more danger of being on the receiving end of Jack's sizable temper.

"Hey Jack, what's going on with you and Sam?"

Jack turned to face him, his expression somewhere between bafflement and incredulity. Daniel stood his ground staring Jack straight in the eye until a light in the periphery of his vision drew is attention and he turned to see the lights ahead turn ominously red as Jack showed no sign of slowing- still gaping in Daniel's direction.

"Jack, the lights!" Turning at the last second, Jack slammed his foot onto the break and Jack's precious 1965 Mustang Shelby screeched to a stop. Jack and Daniel both took a moment to gather themselves before Jack began swearing at the smell of burning brake blocks that floated through the summer air. _He was never, _never_ driving Daniel anywhere in his car again. It was much too dangerous for both him and his baby._

The lights changed back to green and Jack cleared his throat before tentatively touching the accelerator and setting off along the long street again. After a moment's thought he decided ignorance was the best policy.

"What makes you think anythings going on with me and Sam?" He knew that after his near-fatal reaction to Daniel's initial question, this wasn't likely to wash, but he could hope...

Daniel had been silent since the car had restarted, blinking to make sure he couldn't see his life flashing before his eyes, he focused again on Jack. He honestly hadn't thought beyond the outright query he had made in a desperate attempt to get Jack's attention and now, had no idea what to say.

"Well, I dunno...you seemed...off, this morning and I was wondering if it had something to do with you guys' argument last night."

"What makes you think we had an argument last night?" _Yup, ignorance is bliss._

"I uh... I went to the bathroom, and I heard you uh—your voice was raised and then Sam came back into the house after her date with Jonas and I dunno, I guess I thought maybe you two had had some sort of disagreement." He paused for breath, then added quickly "I didn't listen so...it's just ---I'm going out on a limb here..."

"Yeah, You kinda are huh Danny boy?" Jack's tone made it clear that he didn't buy Daniel's 'not listening in' story. Daniel winced, nobody called him Danny boy. He had always hated the song anyway. Jack continued "Listen, Just to satisfy you little curiosity here, not that its any of your beeswax. We had ...a disagreement. Let's just leave it at that."

Daniel left it at that, for a whole 50 yards.

"Well, are you gonna try to make up with her. Surely, whatever you guys were..." he managed not to say 'fighting' "...disagreeing about couldn't be so bad as to ruin your friendship."

"Friendship? Daniel, I've known her for a few weeks. That's it! I obviously don't know her very well, I'm not the kind of guy she would usually hang out with and it's not like neither of us have other friends who we can _actually_ get along with. As far as I'm concerned, it's no big loss to me _or_ her._"_

Daniel listened. Despite how harsh Jack's words sounded, Daniel was nothing if not perceptive. He could see that Jack was not as happy with the situation as he made out. He was angry about whatever had passed between him and Sam, but Daniel could see he was also hurt.

If Janet was right about his feelings for the pretty physics student then nobody had more power to hurt Jack than Samantha Carter.

"Jack, just don't hate her for the sake of it. Promise you'll think about trying to make things up with her. It would be easier for everyone else if we didn't have to skirt 'round you guys."

Jack would have like nothing more than to make up with Sam, but after what she had said, he couldn't see how or why she would want to. Heck, if he could, he would erase everything he had done last night. But he couldn't and Daniel was right - it wasn't fair for the rest of the group to deal with their animosity.

"Listen Daniel, I promise that we can manage to be civil to each other but beyond that..." Daniel sighed with relief. He had somehow managed to get to some vague conclusion of this conversation with all of his limbs attached and Jack in a good mood. _ Maybe Janet was right._

"That's all I ask Jack." It was a step in the right direction at least...

"Ok. So, where do you need dropping off?"

"Huh?"

"In town. Where do you need to go?"

"Oh--" _shit_. "Just somewhere near a bus stop please." Janet was so going to have to reimburse him his bus fare back to campus.

**AN Sorry it's been a while guys. Hope you liked...please review. Next chapter - Sam and Janet's conversation. **


	10. Too Different

**Hi guys, chapter 10 up. Hope you like it...**

Chapter 10 – Too Different

Sam finished her toast quickly and picked up her plate to clear it away. As she was leaving the kitchen and heading for the stairs, Janet caught up with her.

"So Sam, what are your plans for the day?"

"Exactly what Cam suggested – shower, probably more sleep, maybe some reading, then my seminar this afternoon. Why?"

"No reason, I was just thinking maybe we could go into town or something. I have some shopping to do and I wouldn't mind some company if you're not busy." _ Yep, shopping was always a good reason to ask probing questions._

"You wanna gossip don't you?" Janet did double take. _ There's no way it can be that easy! _

"What? --How did you know?"

"I saw you and Daniel this morning, there's something going on with you two." _ Oh that_.

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I wanna talk about. So how about it."

"Sure, what are you shopping for?"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After Sam's seminar that afternoon, the two students made their way to the town centre.

Janet had been uncharacteristically quiet; thinking about how best to broach the sensitive topic. She knew Sam was a private private person, almost as private as Jack himself. Still, she could tell that Sam needed to talk to somebody about the situation and hoped that they were good enough friends for her to open up.

It hadn't escaped Sam that Janet was thinking deeply. The small woman cared for everybody, those close to her saw her undeniably maternal tendencies. Janet was a born doctor, Sam knew she would dedicate her life to helping people and be a credit to her oath. _Still,_Sam mused as the two women sat drinking coffee outside a cafe, people hurrying by them,_ who's there to care for Janet when she needs it? _

"So, tell me what's going on with you and Daniel." She leaned forward and fixed her friend with a knowing stare, which Janet could not evade. She watched Janet consider what to tell her.

"Well, it's brand new. We're just in the getting to know each other stages..." Janet tugged on the string of her teabag, creating a groove in the side of her cardboard cup. She didn't usually discuss this kind of thing with people. Finally looking back up at Sam, she saw her smiling understandingly at her own shyness.

"But as more than friends, right?" Sam gently prompted. Janet nodded.

"Yeah, it was stupid really but kinda romantic..."

"You don't have to tell me Janet, it's between you and Daniel, but if you want someone to talk to , I'm here." The two shared a smile, silent for a moment until Janet broke into a torrent of dialogue that Sam wasn't really expecting her to divulge.

Janet explained how they had bumped into each other on the landing and just...kissed; deliberately omitting the part about why they had been out of bed at midnight.

"It was amazing Sam. I hope this isn't weird for you, I know you and Daniel are quite good friends..."

"No Janet, really, I'm just happy for you guys." Sam couldn't help smiling at Janet's obvious infatuation with their resident super-sweet archaeologist._ If only we all had it as easy as those two._

"Well, like I said, we're just getting to know each other a little better but I just feel like..." Janet paused for a moment trying to decide hoe to describe the feeling of total security she felt with Daniel. "I feel like I can always rely on him...whatever happened, I know he'd be there for me – I can trust him with how I feel." She looked up to find Sam nodding in agreement.

"I know what you mean Janet. I don't think Daniel would ever hurt you. Unlike a lot of guys, he'd never intentionally say or do anything that would upset you." Janet heard the bitter undertone in her words even if Sam wasn't aware of it.

Sam was silent, but Janet thought about her initial reason for their little shopping trip. She took a deep breath.

"Sam, has something happened between you and Jack?" Sam's head snapped up.

"What? No! Why would you think there was something happening between us?" A couple of people at neighboring tables looked round at Sam's slightly panicked voice. Janet quickly focused on damage control.

"No, I don't mean that anythings _happening. _ It's just that, this morning, he seemed, put out about something...more than usual I mean." Sam saw how her friend was walking on eggshells and immediately felt guilty for snapping, but she couldn't explain why she was being so defensive.

"No, I have no idea what could be wrong with him. We're not really that close. Maybe it's his workload?" She suggested, trying as best she could to sound nonchalant.

Janet almost laughed. Sam really was a terrible liar. Her comment about the two of them not being 'that close' was too good for Janet to let go. She raised her eyebrows, asking lightly:

"Really? The times I've seen you two together, you seemed to be getting on ..._ quite_ well." She sipped her herbal tea, watching Sam's reaction carefully.

Sam swallowed. "Well, you know, we don't _hate _each other. We can get along alright We're just not...close." Usually Sam's transparent self denial would have been a little bit funny, but Janet could see that their was real pain in the other woman's eyes. _ She really lost something important last night. Maybe her feelings for Jack are deeper than even I thought. I can't believe she can fool herself into believing otherwise. _Because Janet was sure, from Sam's expression that she honestly didn't believe she was lying. _What to say?_

"Well, just keep an open mind about him Sam. I think there's the potential for you guys to..." she sighed resignedly "...to be good friends."

It was Sam's turn to be completely focused on her drink as she avoided Janet's gaze.

"I'll keep an open mind Janet but honestly, I really don't think he likes me at all. We're just too different."

Janet smiled brightly at her across the table. _If only you could see how similar you two actually are._

"I don't know Sam, I think you might be surprised."

**AN Sorry it's a bit short, and took some time to update. I've been struggling to decide how I was gonna continue this but I've thought about it and I'm pretty sure I know how it's going now :D**

**Reviews loved. Tell me what you thought.**

**Prometheus246**


	11. Something and Nothing

**Chapter 12 – Something and Nothing.**

A few days later, Sam and Jonas Quinn sat at the small kitchen table; notes and past exam papers scattered around them so that the table looked like it had been caught in a blizzard. Sam was laughing at some of the strange little habits of her flat mates that the hyper observant Jonas had shared with her. For example that Carolyn would always put her left shoe on first and even if she put her right on without thinking, she would remove it to put her left one on. Sam couldn't believe that she'd never noticed and was staring at the quiet man beside her with a mix of bewilderment and admiration.

They had spent a lot of time together recently, studying, Jonas was taking a much broader selection of subjects which meant that on occasion their fields crossed. Sam was slightly ashamed to admit to herself that initially she had begun spending time with him because she had felt sorry for his apparent lack of friends: Jonas had not made a particular effort to socialise, though he was friendly enough with the people in the flat and could talk for minutes at a time on subjects he enjoyed – something he and Sam had in common. She was now finding that despite his being different, she really enjoyed his company and his enthusiasm for learning – something which she herself as a young child, had been made fun of for.

'Don't tell everyone about that though.' Jonas pointed a finger at her, his smile still on his face.

'Why?' Sam looked at him seriously as his smile fell away

'I just don't want people to think I'm ...' he gestured '...strange.'

Sam laughed but stopped when she saw he was serious. She reached out and put her hand on his arm to emphasize what she said.

'People don't think you're...strange, Jonas.' He eyed her skeptically but there was only honest sincerity in the look she gave him.

'What about Jack O'Neill?' There was a pregnant pause.

'Let's get some lunch.' Sam stood abruptly and turned to retrieve bread rolls and fillings; only arms reach away in the small kitchen.

As she was bustling around and Jonas was mulling over what she had said, Cameron entered from the hall, panting and sweaty. He leaned heavily against the table, catching his breath.

'We got anything to drink?' Sam checked the fridge.

'Yeah, but only Janet's been shopping this week so its...pomegranate and elderflower cordial – sugar free.' She read from the label. Cam pulled a face.

'Fine.' He took the glassful Sam handed him and downed it in one gulp. Jonas caught Sam's eye, his mirth obvious.

'Carolyn giving you a run for your money?' Cam, to his credit managed not to spit out the last of the drink in his mouth, but it was a close thing.

He glanced at both of their smirking faces, the blood rising in his cheeks.

'Oh you-- uh...know about that? I mean-- are we that obvious?'

Sam's eyebrows raised in curiosity. Nobody really knew what the situation between Cam and Carolyn actually was but it was obviously _something. _She supposed it was natural that the first few weeks of living in a new place with new people should lead most people to pairing off; whether or not it lasted.

'We noticed...something. We don't actually know anything specific.' She watched him gulp, adding slyly, 'you've managed to keep the details quiet.' Cam narrowed his eyes at her but appeared to relent.

'We're not deliberately keeping things from you guys, it's just well...hell, I'm not even sure _I _ know what's going on between us.' Despite how unsure he sounded Cameron looked pretty damn pleased with the situation.

'I was gonna head into town to pick up a few things I --' Jack stopped short, in the doorway, his eyes locked on Sam's. Both sported a perfect 'deer in the headlights' look. Cam glanced at Jonas who shrugged. 'I...just wondered if anybody wanted anything?'

'Yeah! We could do with--'

'We're fine. Thank you.' Her voice could have cut glass. Jack's jaw was set as he stared her down. She looked away first – already regretting her childish retort. Jonas and Cameron were looking between the two with identical bewilderment on their faces.

'Fine.' Jack's voice was so quiet it sounded dangerous and oddly attractive. 'Thought I'd ask.' He left the room and a moment later the slam of the front door cut into the silence that filled the kitchen.

'What was that?' Cam spoke for the both of them.

'What was what?'

'That.'

'There was nothing ok? Nothing, so just leave it.' She turned back to the lunch, feeling two pairs of eyes boring into her back, until she couldn't stand their scrutiny. 'Fine, I'm going!' Slamming the knife onto the counter she left the two of them alone in the kitchen, gaping after her until the front door slammed again.

'O...k.' Cam stooped to retrieve the knife, which had skittered to the floor after Sam had dropped it. He looked questioningly at Jonas again.

'Hey, don't look at me, I don't have a clue!'

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

'Jack!' He paused in the motions of reversing, surprised that she had come after him. What he didn't know was that it was Janet's persistent voice in Sam's head that had dragged her out here. He tried to look nonchalant. 'We...need juice. Please.' Again he stared at her long and hard, but this time, she held his gaze. She would not back down to him again – the things he had said still stung her _but _she could be civil. However, she stubbornly refused to let him upset her again. He could think what he wanted of her but she had no reason to give a damn about his opinion.

'Changed your mind did you?'

'I... didn't think we needed any, but it seems we...do.' It sounded lame, even to her.

'Do you make a habit of not knowing what you want?'

She opened her mouth, about to apologise, but irritation rose inside her and the words stuck in her throat. Jack backed out of his parking space. 'Just forget it.' She stared after him as he drove away, wondering just what the hell he had meant.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Cameron, lounged in the beanbag chair in the living room, nobody had ever dared contest his claim to it, since it became clear he was very attached to it. It had even been suggested on occasion that he should have it strapped permanently to his ass, so it was there whenever he needed it. Across from him, Teal'c was arranging his cards.

'Teal'c, you still haven't played.' Jonas frowned, shifting his cards in his hands and looking very focused.

'I know, I am attempting to decide what to do.' Cam rolled his eyes for what must've been the hundredth time.

'Teal'c! It's the simplest game in the world. You put down your top card and if it matches you shout "snap!"' Teal'c raised his chin in defiance.

'This game seems to require little skill.' He eyed the play station Jack had invested in, during fresher's week. 'Perhaps, we should consider other entertainment, which truly tests a warrior.'

Frustrated, Cam threw his cards on the table.

'Fine! We'll get the dance mat out! Honestly Teal'c, you worry me sometimes.' Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'Actually you worry me all the time, but sometimes I'm worried _about_ you.'

'Are you ok Cam?' Janet looked up from the textbook she was flicking through.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just something Sam said.'

Janet raised an eyebrow too. 'Oh?'

Cam looked away from her. She had a way of seeing through people. Carolyn could do it too. _It must be a med student thing. _

'It's fine. I just need to have a talk with somebody.' A look of sudden determination on his face, he hauled himself from the beanbag and left the room. Teal'c, who had been laying the dance mats out on the floor, looked up – his panic evident to anybody who knew him.

Seeing his friend's distress, Daniel stood from the couch.

'Don't worry Teal'c. I'll play against you.'

**AN I realise it took me inexcusably long to update. I struggled to work out what to do. And things have been incredibly busy. I'm going to update once ofr twice more before I go away from the summer - apologies again. I wasn't too sure about how this chapter came out. Hope it was ok. My muse thought it would be funny to give Teal'c a dance mat obsession. Bless him. Let me know what you thought.**

**prometheus246**


	12. After a Bumpy Start

**AN I wrote this while I was away. I quite liked the chapter hope you also enjoy it. **

**Chapter 13 – After a Bumpy Start**

The sun was painfully bright as Sam stepped out of the front door. She squinted , pulling her sunglasses down from the top of her head to shield her eyes from the glare. She stared for a moment at Jack's mustang where it sat, dusty, in it's parking spot. She had to admit it was a really nice car. For such a studious, quiet person, Sam had one hell of a a speed freak streak in her blood.

'Hey.' Jonas Hanson stepped up beside her, almost making her jump.

'Hi.'

'Sorry, didn't mean to startle you... I just didn't want to run into any of your body guards.'His eyes twinkled as he threw a mock nervous glance around.

Sam could think of nothing to say so she settled for a polite smile. Stepping closer, Jonas moved into the shadow, allowing Sam to see more of him than just a blurry silhouette. He looked good: jeans and a polo shirt, sunglasses carelessly pushed up into his hair. Sam found her voice.

'You don't need to worry about Teal'c, he was just being protective.'

Jonas tipped his head to the side, eyeing her thoughtfully.

'And what about O'Neill? What was he doing? Do I need to worry about him?' Sam was surprised to hear a possessive note in his voice, for just a second. He flashed a disarming smile. She couldn't help herself smiling back in the face of his boyish charm.

'I don't know what he was doing, but you don't need to worry about him.'

Jonas' question, though asked in a lighthearted way, gave her pause for thought and soon a familiar debate was being fought within her head.

_Was Jack just being protective and if so, how was that so different from Teal'c being protective?_

_Was it different?_

_Yes!_

_Why?_

_Because Jack had lost his temper and hit her date in the face._

_Wouldn't Teal'c have done the same thing if he suspected Jonas of behaving inappropriately towards her?_

_Yes._

_So why was she so mad at Jack?_

Unfortunately, the answer was obvious – _it was not that he's tried to protect her, or that he's given Jonas a bloody nose, it was the things he'd said to her._

_But were they just stupid remarks he'd said in anger?_

_Did she care?_

'Hey, you in there?' Jonas' hand was waving up and down in front of her face.

'Yeah,' she pulled out of her reverie grinning at him. 'Sorry, it's the sun. Did you say something?'

'Not much' he said casually 'Just wondering if the fact you hadn't called me was deliberate or a slip of the memory.'

Sam hesitated before answering. She had said she would call him, but if she were honest, she had said it to make her point clear to Jack._ God, why does everything I do have to be based around him!? This is ridiculous. _She turned, smiling to Jonas.

'I meant to call you. Things have just been so crazy..' She gave him her sweetest smile. 'Consider this me, calling you?' Jonas grinned, lifting one hand to his ear as he imitated answering his phone.

'Hello, Jonas Hanson here.' Sam giggled and raised her own hand/phone to her ear.

'Hi Jonas, this is Sam. I just wanted to say I had a really nice time the other night and wondered if you wanted to go out again some time?'

'Yeah! I'd love to, I had a great time too, but before we go any further, I wanted to ask you: is physical injury going to be a regular part of our meetings is was it a one-time thing? I was just curious.' His eyes were sparkling again and he winked at her, leaving the innuendo of his comment in no doubt. Sam narrowed her eyes, lowering her hand.

'Let's just take it one day at a time or you might just find that I'm forced to injure you.'

Jonas continued speaking into his pinky, ignoring her mock threat.

'That sounds great. When do you want to meet?' Sam laughed, reaching up to pull his hand away from his face and turned to walk along the sidewalk, toward town.

'Well, I was just going shopping so, how about lunch?'

'Yes ma'am.' Jonas laced his fingers through Sam's, smiling, as they left Cloister's Court. Despite a bumpy start, things were definitely going well.

**AN Short, I know but I should be updating soon. I would have posted this a couple of days ago but had some trouble with my internet provider. Reviews loved. Hope you enjoyed it, even though she's with Jonas.**

**prometheus246**


	13. Friday

**AN I've focused on the S/J aspect a bit so this chapter is a wonderful combo. It has Jonas/OFC, D/J, general friendship. Hope you enjoy**

Jonas Quinn was usually the last to leave the lecture theatre after his ancient languages seminars. He liked to re-read his notes in the same environment in which he had written them. It helped to make information stick in his head.

As he often did, Daniel had offered to wait but Jonas had persuaded him that he would be done quicker, without distraction and promised to catch up with everybody at home. It was Friday night and so, anybody who wasn't going out would be ordering pizza.

He remained in his seat, as Daniel shut the door behind him. Returning to his notes, he continued to read through the section on the problems with transliteration in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs.

The door opened again and he looked up at the noise. One of the girls from the seminar was standing just behind the door, scanning the lower rows of benches. After a moment, she realised that the room was occupied; smiling shyly up at him in the third row of seats.

'Hi.' Jonas smiled back at her reflexively, laying down his papers on the desk. 'Lose something?'

'Yeah.' She rolled her eyes at her own absent mindedness. 'I think I left my jacket and it's got my cell in the pocket. I can't even remember exactly where I was sitting. I swear I'd lose my own head if it wasn't screwed on.'

'Don't worry. I'm exactly the same way. I've been known to walk into completely the wrong lecture at times.' Jonas stood to offer his assistance; climbing the tiers to the back row and working his way down.

'You said the phone is in the jacket?' She glanced up.

'Yeah. It's stupid I know – I leave it in the pocket even if I take it off.'

'Well, maybe if we ring it, we'll hear it ring.'

She laughed and tossed her hair out of her eyes as she stood up from looking under desks. Jonas raised his hands in a half shrug.

'Can't hurt to try right?'

She narrowed her eyes playfully. 'And this isn't just a ploy to get my number?' Jonas paused before answering, hoping he wasn't about to make a total fool of himself.

'Would...would that be so bad?' She was silent for a moment, considering him.

'No, I guess that wouldn't be so bad.' Jonas' smile grew, if possible, even wider. She gave him the number and he hit the call button. The phone chirped from the end of the row where Jonas stood. Retrieving the jacket, he brought it down to her. 'Thanks.' She took it from him.

'No problem.' Finding his hands now empty, Jonas shoved them awkwardly into his pockets. 'It's Jennifer, right?'

'Right. Jonas?'

'Yeah, nice to properly meet you.' They shook hands.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

'Okay guys, we have Hawaiian, pepperoni, meat medley and plain cheese.'

Carolyn held the pizzas above her head as she navigated her way around the bodies and legs between the door and the coffee table. As soon as she relinquished the boxes there was a flurry of movement as everybody pounced on the food. It was late and there had been no small amount of complaining about the time it had taken for Carolyn and Sam to return from the pizza place. Teal'c took a whole box and set it on his lap, happily tucking in and allowing Cameron one or two pieces of the meat surprise as long as they were small pieces.

Sam collapsed with a groan beside Jonas and grabbed a slice of hawaiian, eating it from the crust inwards.

'I feel like I haven't sat down in ages' Sam rotated her neck, working out the kinks. Janet scoffed.

'You think you've had it bad? Carolyn and I had six hours of lab work today. Standing up the whole time.' Carolyn murmured emphatic agreement from around a mouthful of pizza.

'Well, I've got no sympathy for you girls.' Cam spoke up. 'If you wanted a relaxing time of it, you should have gone for the same option as the language boys here.' He waved toward Jonas and Daniel, the latter of whom gave him a somewhat whithering look.

'Mitchell, I tell you what. The day you can translate one sentence of ...Latin, I will play a game of football or learn how to fix a carburettor.' Cam grinned, pointing a finger at Daniel from across the room.

'I might just hold you to that one day, Jackson.'

Jonas spoke up. 'It's kind of an obsolete point. I mean, everyone is kind of suited to what they do – that's _why_ they took the course. And correct me if I'm wrong but apart from Sam who's kind of half and half; all you guys do fairly practical, hands on subjects. Whereas ancient languages involves mostly reading, and close study.' He continued as Janet opened her mouth to object. 'Don't get me wrong, I know you guys work your butts off, but it's a different kind of study. There aren't many people who could do a whole course with the kind of focused research that languages involves.'

'So why do you do it?' Sam asked him 'What made you decide it was the right course for you?' Jonas grinned like the proverbial cat with the cream.

'Because, after a few years of hard study, you have so many different kinds of exciting options open to you: politics, archaeology, of course, anthropology. The list is HUGE' In the silence that followed Jonas' impassioned speech, Janet looked from Jonas' manic grin, to Daniel, who had a similar look of barely contained eagerness. She laughed. Both Daniel and Jonas turned, looking just a little affronted. She tried to catch her breath but catching Sam's eye, and seeing the same amusement, she collapsed all over again. 'Don't worry Jonas, I'm not laughing at what you said, it's just you two looked like little kids at Christmas.' Daniel poked her in the ribs out of retribution as she calmed down. She caught hold of his hand. 'I'm sorry, I really think it's great you guys are so passionate about what you do.' She kissed his cheek by way of apology but his pout took another few minutes to dissipate.

Cam took up the conversation again. 'Yeah, it's good you enjoy it. And here I thought you were both in it for the pretty girls.' He winked. Cameron had always held onto the mistaken hope that as a football star in high school and a grease-monkey in his spare time, he had a bit of larger babe pool than would be available to the more studious guys out there.

'Actually, there are quite a few nice girls in our lectures.' Daniel stated calmly, picking at a piece of imaginary fluff on his pizza and trying not to laugh at how quickly the grin had disappeared from Mitchell's face. Cameron was a great guy and Daniel would gladly trust him with anything if the chips were down, but once in a while he needed his ego knocking a bit.

'Daniel's right. There are a few nice girls. In fact...I got a number today.'

The next quarter hour covered every aspect of the 'who/how/when/ and what are you going to do about it?' When they finally took pity on Jonas for being subjected to the spanish inquisition, Daniel changed the subject.

'Where's Jack anyway? I figured he'd wanna get in on the pizza and drinking.'

'O'Neill, has a job serving at a bar until midnight on Friday evenings.' Teal'c offered. As the conversation went from this to other possible places of employment in the area, Sam stared at the carpet. Job not withstanding, it wasn't the first time Jack had been absent from whole-house social evenings. He had barely spent any time in the same room as her since her first disastrous date with Jonas.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Later, Janet stood in Daniel's room, watching as he riffled through stacks of books to find the ones he needed to return to the library, the following day.

'Gottit!' Daniel's exclamation was louder than necessary and just a little bit slurred. She smiled fondly at him.

'Good. It's past midnight, I think we both need some sleep.' Daniel grinned and winked.

'Yes, nurse.' He stepped up to her wrapping her tightly in his arms and squeezing her so much she thought she would be winded.

'Ok Daniel! I can't breathe – and it'll be _doctor_ not nurse.' She steered him to his bed where he flopped on his back, looking up at her.

'Stay, Janet.' He certainly sounded more sober now.

'I don't have my pyjamas. Just let me go change.' Daniel waved this off.

'I can't be bothered to change out of my clothes either. Just sleep in what you've got on.' Janet couldn't help but beam at the side before her: Daniel sprawled on his bed managing to look at the same time both utterly adorable and incredibly sexy. Kicking off her shoes, she curled next to him, on top of the covers and he wrapped and arm around her, kissing her forehead.

'You know, there are lots of nice girls in our lectures but none of them are as pretty as you.' She laughed at his overly serious tone. 'I mean it!' She watched his head fall to the side as sleep began to take over. 'Love you, Jan.' She was surprised and at first she wasn't sure if she had imagined it.

'I'm sure you won't remember saying that in the morning.' she told him.

'Maybe not, but I'll still mean it.' After this, they lay silent in the dark until Janet finally fell asleep thinking about what he'd said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Jack closed and locked the front door as quietly as he could. The house was silent besides the hum of the refrigerator from the kitchen. He kicked off his shoes by the door so as to make less noise as he climbed the stairs.

Reaching the landing he began to turn left, towards his room at the end of the hall but found himself hesitating and staring at the door of Sam's room at the opposite end of the hall.

Standing by her door, he knew it was an invasion of privacy to look in, but he had to see her. It seemed like a year since they'd been able to have easy conversation, since he'd been able to bring himself to look at her without turning away in shame, or anger or whatever the hell his problem was. He pushed the door open a crack.

Sam lay on her side, facing the door. Her hair stuck up from her head at odd angles and she sighed in her sleep as he watched her. The stray thought that it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, crossed his mind.

He shook his head, furious with himself. _What the hell was he doing?_

He shut her door and crossed the landing to his own, slamming it closed and throwing himself into bed.

**AN hmmm...not too sure about that last bit. I wanted to get something S/J in there without them actually talking to each other. They're not there yet. Anyway, tell me what you think, please.**

**prometheus246 **


End file.
